finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Bodil Raden
Bodil Raden is a character in the novel Final Destination: End of the Line. She is a foreign-exchange college student from Denmark and is a survivor of the 32nd Street subway accident in the novel. Bodil is a calm, laid-back person whose parents usually sanction her bad deeds and drug usage, as she is frequently seen smoking or gulping down marijuana. Before boarding her plane for the college trip to New York City, she swallows a large quantity of marijuana and gets high throughout the whole trip. After spending time at a museum, she sneaks out with the rest of the students (while still under drug influence) and they go to a club, shortly before venturing to an abandoned amusement park. As Bodil is at the park, one of the students named Danny King has a terrible vision of Bodil and several other pedestrians perishing during a fiery train crash. The next day (after everyone is caught by the police for trespassing), Bodil and the group go on a tour and travel through a subway. Danny is shocked once he realizes that the train is about to explode like he predicted and panics, dragging all of the students, their host, and an old man named Jack Cohen off. However, the train crash happens, just as Danny anticipated, and the Japanese student is wounded. After Rinoka dies in a seemingly random accident, the gang decides to clear their heads by going to the zoo, where Bodil manages to seduce James Barker and performs fellatio inside one of the zoo chambers. Their fun is quickly spoiled once a fire starts and the German student dies when he's blasted onto a gazelle's horns. The gang meets with each other again and after nearly being crushed by an MRI scanner, they decide to celebrate their near-death experience by going to the park. Bodil attempts to seduce James again, but he decides to pass on the offer. While relaxing, Jack slips on a banana peel and dies after pulling out a corkscrew that impaled him in the eye. Louise breaks away from the group to go find Danny while Mary-Beth, Bodil, and James go to the police station, only to be in the line of fire on a random gang shooting. The three narrowly escape with their lives and walk back to their hotel. Unfortunately, Death strikes again, this time cutting Mary-Beth apart with a chainsaw right in front of Bodil and James. They quickly go back to their hotel and safe-proof their room. During the time, Bodil smokes some more pot (which is quickly extinguished by James) and asks him to have sex again, and he agrees. As they start making love to each other, a swarm of hornets fly into their room through a small hole in the wall they didn't tape down. Bodil is the fifth survivor of the 32nd Street subway crash to die. Death After the hornets start invading their room, James slips on the joint Bodil was smoking and it flies backwards and sets the pillow on fire. While James tries to put out the fire, Bodil desperately tries to pry open the window to let the hornets out. Just as she opens the window, James slips on the foam and goes flying out the window. As James hangs on for dear life, Bodil ties his wrist around an A/C unit outside and leaves him dangling in the air. She then gets on top of a tow-truck save him. While doing so, the tow-truck moves forward and both of them are hauled away from the hotel. As she desperately began to hold James' body in mid-air in the cherry-picker (after his arm is graphically ripped off) the driver drives over a set of nails (they were previously chucked out the window by James) and slams on the brakes, throwing James and Bodil into a department store and covering Bodil in glass. As she looked up, she noticed several pointy umbrellas on display, aimed right towards both of them. The umbrellas impale her in the hand, mouth, heart, thighs, arms, feet, and stomach, puncturing many of her organs, not a moment before James suffers the same fate. Signs/Clues * In Danny's vision of the subway crash, Bodil was killed when flying debris sliced her face off. * Bodil almost died twice before the umbrella incident. She met with all of the survivors of the crash outside a hospital during a heavy rainfall and was nearly crushed when an MRI scanner fell from a crane and almost crushed the group. However, Danny managed to direct or push them away from the area. She was also almost shot to death inside the police station. * While cruising through the city, Danny spots the store holding seemingly pointy and possibly dangerous umbrellas. This was probably the same store Bodil and James were flung into. Category:Final Destination: End of the Line Category:End of the Line characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Impaled Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:32nd Street Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Fifth Survivor to Die